It is well known in the art to provide a blind rivet by having a mandrel with a head end disposed through the rivet body and by pulling the mandrel through the rivet body, the rivet is formed on one end by the mandrel head. In these devices, the mandrel head is removed or snapped off in the rivet body. However, the removed head of the mandrel can fall free from the rivet body and into the cavity of the blind side of the workpiece causing, for example, rattles in an automobile in which the rivet is utilized. Also, when used in the electrical environment, the displaced head could fall on contacts of the circuit shorting the circuit or cause other similar hazards. In other applications, it is desirable to use the blind rivet as a sleeve to receive a self-tapping screw and with a conventional blind rivet the mandrel head would prevent an obstruction to the screw. Further, the conventional blind rivet does not have torque carrying capability since the rivet can rotate with respect to the workpiece.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a blind rivet wherein the mandrel head is pulled through the rivet body and at the same time upsetting or forming the free end and rivet body to non-rotationally secure the rivet in the opening of a workpiece. In this application, the rivet can now act as a sleeve for receipt of a self-tapping screw type fastener which can secure another workpiece to the workpiece receiving the rivet. This is particularly adaptable to securing very thin workpieces together which do not have the structural integrity to receive and hold a self-tapping screw alone.